Hey dude
by Gih Bright
Summary: James não gostava da voz de Lily quando cantava, mas mesmo assim sempre a observava ninar o filho, especialmente quando  ela cantava o hino dos Potter. JL para o fórum 6v, projeto twist&shout.


**Sinopse: **James não gostava da voz de Lily quando cantava, mas mesmo assim sempre a observava ninar o filho, especialmente quando ela cantava o hino dos Potter. JL para o fórum 6v, projeto twist&shout.

* * *

><p><strong>Avisos:<strong>

**a)** O monstrinho abaixo não está betado;

**b) **Tentativa frustrada (?) de songfic

**c) **Eu sei que a fic tá um pouco atrasada, mas já está aqui prontinha para vocês!

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, dude.<strong>

Sempre que estava na hora de Harry dormir, Lily o expulsava do quarto do bebê. Nem ele e nem Sirius eram autorizados a chegar perto do quarto verde, ao lado do quarto de casal quando Harry começava a coçar a orelha distraidamente; era um sinal de que o menino em breve dormiria. Lily sempre dizia que quando Harry o via ficava agitado, querendo brincar, no fundo, James desconfiava que Lily queria reservar aquele momento só para ela e Harry e isso o fazia sentir um tantinho de ciúmes.

Só não sabia de quem: Se de Harry por desfrutar da companhia de Lily ou se de Lily por estar com Harry nos braços. Era um impasse que ele nunca poderia decidir, pois sempre os queria por perto. Mas da mesma forma como sentia ciúmes, James sabia que, no fundo, isso não importava: Harry e Lily sempre voltariam para ele.

James sempre ouviu falar de amor, algumas vezes, lera sobre poções do amor, já lera alguns poemas para a esposa e já ouvira muitas músicas sobre o tema, mas nenhuma definição conseguia abarcar o conceito do sentimento que transbordava em seu peito ao ver a esposa e o filho juntos. Lily em sua cadeira de balanço, com Harry no colo, uma de suas mãozinhas gordinhas agarrando uma mecha do cabelo vermelho da mãe. Os olhos de Lily cintilando amorosamente para o pequeno pacotinho branco e azul em seus braços. Nesses momentos, James sabia que, a qualquer momento, trocaria sua vida de bom grado por aquelas pessoas; morreria com um sorriso no rosto.

De alguma forma, ele sabia que seus dias estavam milimetricamente contados, sentia a morte rodeando todos os aspectos de sua vida e, mesmo que sua fé fosse menor do que a de Lily, James com freqüência notava que ele rezava todas as noites, agradecendo todas as manhãs que acordava ao lado da esposa, com Harry no quarto ao lado tentando sair do berço.

Harry começava a fechar os olhinhos muito verdes, respirando baixinho e fazendo sons de bebê, como se acompanhando a melodia que sua mãe entoava. Agradecia pelo velho hábito de Lily de sempre deixar a porta entreaberta, provavelmente, para escutá-lo caso se aproximasse ou se quebrasse alguma coisa; as vezes ela era tão tolinha. James poderia ser muito desastrado, é verdade, mas sabia ser silencioso quando lhe convinha, afinal, para poder fazer metade das brincadeiras que fizera na escola precisara aprender a ser cauteloso até o momento da confusão.

Mas James conhecia bem demais a esposa e, por não querer vê-la de cenho franzido e um olhar recriminador, guardaria aquele segredo só para si. Lily era uma pessoa muito regrada, enquanto que ele era seu oposto. Nesses momentos que ele pensava que eram tão distintos, James tinha certeza absoluta que ele seria o único homem para ela, pois ele era o único capaz de mexer com o seu mundo; da mesma forma que ela transformava toda sua realidade. E Harry era o eclipse entre esses dois mundos, juntando-os cada vez mais.

James os amava e nenhum "eu te amo" conseguiria ser o suficiente para transmitir esse amor; mesmo assim ele os dizia.

Lily movia-se lentamente em sua cadeira, ninando o bebê semi-adormecido. algumas mechas do cabelo escarlate ondulavam ligeiramente pelo movimento. A voz gentil de Lily enchia o quarto, mesmo que cantasse aos sussurros a canção favorita de Harry, que também era a canção favorita de James. Não sabia qual era o nome daquela melodia, mas sabia que era alguma canção trouxa, da banda que Lily mais gostava.

_Hey Jude,_

_Don't make it bad_

_Take a sad song and make it better_

_Remember to let her into in your heart_

_And you can start_

_To make it better_

Uma lágrima teimosa escorreu pelas bochechas coradas de Lily, sua voz ficando mais rouca em um murmúrio lamuriento; ela inspirou um momento, limpou a lágrima e voltou a cantar, como se não houvesse pausa. Lily Potter era a mulher mais forte que ele conhecia, ele a amava por isso.

A amava mesmo quando ela se irritava quando ele lhe dizia que cantava mal, mas era fato que Lily podia ser muito desafinada em notas altas; lembrava uma gralha cantando. Não que ele cantasse melhor, Sirius sempre lhe dizia que ele parecia um jumento urrando, ao que ele retrucava dizendo que Sirius cantava como um cachorro recém-castrado.

Harry, se estivesse acordado, riria. Harry sempre ria das suas discussões com Sirius; era realmente um bebê maravilhoso, um legítimo descente de maroto e, às vezes, James assumia que merecia um filho tão incrivelmente teimoso e curioso como Harry. Lily dizia que era compensação ao que ele fizera com sua mãe; James não duvidava.

A cada vez que Harry cuspia papinha na sua cara, ou quando escalava a geladeira ou quando soltava pum quando ele lhe colocava talco, só para fazê-lo ficar coberto de pó branco, no fundo, James sabia que merecia passar por aquilo, para poder entender o tipo de trabalho que deu a sua mãe quando jovem. Era o seu bebê, uma parte dele, com o sorriso sapeca dela. Todos lhe diziam que Harry era, sem tirar nem pôr, um James em miniatura, com os olhos de Lily; estavam errados. Harry era Lily. Harry era Lily, desde o sorriso maroto, a curiosidade latente, a bondade em seus gestos, a doçura de seus carinhos, a lerdeza em alguns aspectos e, céus, até mesmo o olhar de censura; Harry era simplesmente Lily.

E não era porque era um pai babão e um esposo perdidamente e irremediavelmente apaixonado por sua mulher. Também, mas era uma questão mais além, algo que ele não poderia colocar em palavras por ser algo grandioso demais. Vendo Lily depositar um beijo morno na têmpora do agora adormecido Harry, colocando-o cuidadosamente no berço. Observando-a por a mão sobre o peito, enquanto velava o sono doce de sua cria. James sentia tanto amor em seu peito que isso quase o enlouquecia.

Porque não sabia se tinha forças de proteger aqueles dois tesouros. E Lily continuava a cantar.

_Hey Jude_

_Don't be afraid_

_You were made to go out and get her_

_The minute you let her under your skin_

_Than you begin to make it better_

James os amava tanto e era tão incapaz de mantê-los a salvo: estavam ameaçados. Harry mal tinha um ano e já lhe queriam arrebatar a vida. Lily e ele ainda tinham vinte anos e já escaparam três vezes da morte; não era normal. Nesses momentos, James sentia uma enorme incapacidade devorar cada fibra de seu ser. Olhava para as próprias mãos, não vendo nenhum poder que pudesse salvar aquilo que mais amava e, James supunha, não havia nada mais desolador para um pai do que aquele tipo de impotência. A voz da esposa quebrava suas defesas, com a letra daquela música tão... Potter.

_And anytime you feel the pain_

_Hey, Jude, refrain_

_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders_

Lily cantava suavemente a música, já não se importando se sua voz estava ou não afinada, suas mãos agarrando a lateral do berço com força, sua voz trêmula e incerta, da mesma intensidade quanto os receios do marido. James pensou que fosse pura e simplesmente sinergia. Ou talvez fosse amor. Quem sabe? James certamente que não.

_(__For well you know that it's a fool_

_Who plays it cool_

_By making his world a little colder)_

O que James sabia era que seu filho não era como os outros bebês: ele era especial e por ser tão especial que o queriam morto. Seu menino tinha uma missão grandiosa e ele não precisava ser aprisionado em sua própria casa para saber disso, o nascimento de Harry fora especial o bastante para que ele notasse os sinais.

Lily o viu parado a porta, foi até o seu encontro e o abraçou, derramando as lágrimas de outrora em sua camisa. James afagou-lhe os cabelos, incerto sobre o que dizer; não sentia que seus braços pudessem acalentar o pranto da esposa, ou que pudessem acolher Harry; também era ameaçado pela sombra da morte. Ele não sabia o que fazer para protegê-los do mal, nem como poderia acalentá-los. Não soube como, mas encontrou a voz, outrora presa dentro de sua garganta, para continuar a melodia que Lily cantava.

_Hey, Jude, don't let me down_

_You have found her now go and get her_

_Remember (Hey Jude) to let her into your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better_

Lily sorriu contra o seu peito, bem baixinho, enquanto seus corpos moviam-se ao ritmo da canção. Dançavam a meia luz, no quarto do filho adormecido, entretidos na própria dor e na incerteza do futuro. James pensava que aquele era um dos momentos na vida que você precisa gravar na memória para nunca esquecer que mesmo na dor, há momentos inesquecíveis.

Harry era especial, mesmo adormecido em sonhos infantis que logo se tornariam pesadelos, até ele reunir força o bastante para enfrentar seu destino. Não era justo! Era só um bebê. O seu menininho especial.

O menino destinado a ser herói.

Seu menininho poria fim ao sofrimento de tantas pessoas e James desejou que aquela bonita canção povoasse os sonhos mais profundos do filho, quando ele mais precisasse deles, sempre que estivesse a ponto de desistir, sempre que o medo e incerteza ameaçassem engolfá-lo; James desejava que aquela música impregnasse em seu filho como uma marca de amor, sua e de Lily. Uma marca que duraria eternamente nas lembranças do bebê mesmo após sua morte, mesmo após a morte de Lily.

_So let it out and let it in_

_Hey, Jude, begin_

_You're waiting for someone to perform with_

_And don't you know that is just you?_

_Hey, Jude, you'll do_

_The movement you need is on your shoulder_

* * *

><p>Harry seria marcado por aquele som, que era tão dele quanto de seus pais.<p>

Harry nunca soube o porquê, mas em todas as vezes que estivera profundamente machucado, todas as vezes que pensou em desistir, todas as vezes que se sentia sozinho e sem esperanças, ele escutava uma música. Era um som antigo, em sua concepção, lembrava as antigas baladas de rock, com alguma vaga lembrança de canção de ninar; uma definição incerta que ele só veio definir muitos anos depois.

Primeiramente, ele pensou que fosse o canto da fênix, mas era demasiado sibilante demais para o ser. Depois pensou que fosse o som da voz dos seus amigos, chamando-o para a realidade, mas Ron nunca conseguiria falar tão baixo e Hermione tinha uma voz boa para cantar.

Considerou que pudesse ser Ginny, mas a única vez que ouviu a garota cantando fora no trágico quatorze de fevereiro de 1992, algo que ele preferia esquecer (_felizmente, ela também_).

Após a segunda grande guerra, Harry ao visitar o túmulo de Dobby reparou que a melodia em seus sonhos era uma música famosa de sua banda trouxa favorita, só que cantada por gralhas. Era estranho, mas um fato verdadeiro, mas, bem, seu padrinho tivera uma moto voadora. Porque ele não poderia sonhar que gralhas cantassem Hey Jude?

Sentiu-se um pouco tolo e riu sozinho por uns instantes. Nunca chegou a comentar o fato com alguém, mas também já não havia ninguém que lhe esclarecesse a verdade. O jovem observou o mar abaixo de si, saboreando a solidão com um sorriso calmo. Inconscientemente, ele passou a cantar.

_Hey, Jude, don't make it bad_

_Take a sad song and make it better_

_Remember to let her under your skin_

Aquela era uma música triste, tão triste quanto lágrimas em um dia bonito do verão, como uma chuva torrencial em plena primavera, mas ainda assim... Harry Potter achava que ela tinha um tom de lembrança.

A música lembrava seus pais.

_Then you'll begin to make it better_

_(better, better, better,better, better, oh_!)

Harry não era um bom cantor, sua voz lembrava o canto das gralhas e isso o fez cantar mais alto. E naquele momento, Harry escolheu aquela música para ser o hino da nova realidade que se abria para ele e para todas as pessoas que restaram na guerra.

O eleito abraçou aquela melodia, guardando-a no coração. Fechou os olhos, e em silêncio deixou o túmulo do amigo.

James Potter nunca esteve mais certo do que naquele momento.

* * *

><p>Eu gostei desse texto e não é sempre que isso acontece. A princípio, eu nem pretendia fazer uma songfic, mas como eu tinha achado o final exepcionalmente ruim, eu fui re-ler a fic e acabei acrescentando mais detalhes, nisso a fic virou uma song.<p>

Mereço reviews?


End file.
